


Самый главный вопрос

by Morack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: После похищения Сара оказывается в пустыне наедине со своими демонами





	

**Author's Note:**

> По хронологии сериала, Натали похищает Сару в последней серии седьмого сезона, а находят её в первой серии восьмого. Поток сознания начинающего маньяка

Всё-таки жара плохо действует на мозг. Сара вынуждена признать это, прикончив и выпотрошив очередную воображаемую Натали. Глядя, как исчезает отрезанная голова, и становятся прозрачными растерзанные внутренности, она ловит себя на мысли – а удовольствие-то было настоящим. Вкус крови на губах тоже настоящий: кажется, Сара прокусила девушке вену, чтобы восполнить недостаток влаги. Или всё же собственную губу? В любом случае, совесть вегетарианки не возражала. Натали. Единственное существо, сумевшее увидеть их с Гилом взаимоотношения с той же точки, что Сара. И, по горькой иронии судьбы оказавшаяся маньяком, убийцей. Похитившая её, вероятно, чтобы досадить Гриссому. 

Несколько часов назад, придавленная машиной, Сара шипела от ярости и боли. Она ненавидела себя, Гила, Грэга, коллег, Натали и весь мир. Мир – за то, что он оказался так сильно к ней несправедлив. Уж за все кошмары и страдания можно было бы дать компенсацию получше имеющейся. Натали – за похищение, за подсыпанное в воду снотворное, за слежку, за то, что та отнеслась к ней, как к разменной монете. Око за око, смерть за смерть. Гриссом удостоился ненависти потому, что не ответил на её чувства и обрёк таким образом на бесполезные страдания. Под машиной должен был лежать Грэг, а не она! Грэг... подлиза и зазнайка, подхалим и тупица. Это место по праву принадлежало ему. Побыл подстилкой у Гила – пускай побудет подстилкой для машины тут, в пустыне, заливаемой водой.

Рука Сары сжалась в кулак так, будто она держала в ней нож. Пальцы обхватили несуществующую рукоять, мышцы напряглись – она представила Грэга, привязанного к стулу... нет, лучше к столбу. Связанного, обездвиженного, с заклеенным скотчем ртом. Она бы отрезала от него по кусочку, растягивая удовольствие, сыпала бы соль в раны, слушала хриплое мычание и стоны, которые слаще любой музыки... Интересно, на что бы пошёл Гил ради того, чтобы она оставила в покое его подстилку? Согласился бы встречаться? А жить с ней? Заключить официальный брак, быть представленным её маме...

Сара даже зажмурилась от удовольствия, представляя, как Гил вводит её уже в свой дом, и говорит седой, немощной женщине: "Мама, познакомься, это – моя невеста, Сара Сайдл". А Грэг в это время сидит в каком-нибудь подвале, прикованный длинной тяжёлой цепью и дрожит от страха, гадая, появится она сегодня или нет.

Может, стоит познакомиться с полевой хирургией, чтобы делать потом на Грэге операции без наркоза?..

Жаль, что у доктора Роббинса уроков не возьмёшь – обо всём догадается, хромой злыдень. Да и остальные тоже могут. Сара поёжилась, вспоминая, как переглядывались и шептались коллеги у неё за спиной. Она понятия не имела, догадывались они, что она их слышит или нет, но предпочитала думать, что всё было специально. Знали ведь, сволочи, какую боль ей доставляет каждое напоминание о невезении в личной жизни. Ничего, им она тоже припомнит всё, хоть и не сразу – когда вернётся.

В том, что выживет, Сара не сомневалась ни капли. Пусть сейчас кружится голова, ноет сломанная рука, молотом бухает загустевшая кровь в жилах. Она сможет, она дойдёт. И первым делом доберётся до Натали. Но сначала купит машину, такую старую, что не будет смысла разбирать её на запчасти. Потом изобьёт девушку до полусмерти, затолкает в багажник и отвезёт на свалку, где есть пресс для утилизации. Дождётся, когда подойдёт нужная очередь, и будет любоваться тем, как сплющивается металл и плоть, как трескаются стекло, пластик, кости...

После... Следующим, скорее всего, будет Грэг. Надоедливый и привязчивый Грэг, укравший её счастье. А она ещё сочувствовала ему, когда тот едва не погиб от взрыва в лаборатории. Знала бы, что он уже тогда строил глазки Гриссому – не жалела бы. Даже наоборот, подбросила бы вещество, способное усилить взрыв. Расследование тогда закончилось на Кэтрин с её банкой зелёного стекла, кто именно оставил включённым испаритель, так и не установили. Сара улыбнулась, смакуя мысль – а ведь это могла быть и она. А что? Кроме Грэга, в той комнате никто тогда не работал, лаборатория в целом была застрахована от потери информации и улик. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь – скорее всего, сам Грэг – поставил бы под испаритель ёмкость с горючей жидкостью, и... Да, она могла так поступить. Возможно, что и сделала, а после заставила себя забыть про это, чтобы успешно пройти проверку на детекторе.

Нога запнулась о торчащий из земли корень, Сара чуть не упала. Взмахнула руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Тело пронзила боль, и женщина вскрикнула. Перед глазами мелькнули чёрные пятна, а когда исчезли – возникла невадская пустыня с редкой жёлто-бурой растительностью.

"Где я? Что я тут делаю?"

Дождь.

Машина.

Она прижимает её к земле, не давая высоко поднять голову, но она же удерживает тело, не позволяя потоку воды увлечь его за собой.

Что хуже – захлебнуться во внезапно возникшей посреди пустыни реке или сгинуть в мутных водах? Или умереть от обезвоживания через несколько часов после того, как едва не утонула?

Перед этим было что-то ещё… Только вот что?

Сара нахмурилась и осторожно встала на ноги. Выпрямилась, баюкая сломанную руку. Солнце заливало мир, стирая краски и границы. Небо и земля казались одинаково блеклыми, выцветшими. Дерево, о корень которого она споткнулась, походило на мумию, почерневшую от времени, бинты с которой давно сорвал ветер. Между корявыми ветками виднелось чьё-то лицо.

Женщина вгляделась в черты, постепенно теряющие прозрачность. Волосы девушки развевались на ветру, она склонила голову, вглядываясь в Сару.

– Я тебя уже убила, – прошептала Сайдл, сжимая в руке нож, возникший в то же время, что и девушка. – Я убила тебя, Натали.

Она налетела на дерево и била, била исступленно до тех пор, пока не упала без сил. Сара убивала Натали, Грэга, Кэтрин, Ника, Уоррика – всех, кого узнала после приезда в Вегас. Метила в печень, в почки, в живот – раны, нанесённые туда, самые кровавые и болезненные. Сара хотела, чтобы им было больно, очень больно, всем. Чтобы никто не ушёл. Кровь лилась рекой, воздух пропитался её железистым привкусом.

А потом наступила темнота.

Сайдл понятия не имела, кто нашёл её – она пришла в себя уже в больнице. Тут не было солнца, кожу ласкал прохладный воздух, а воды было хоть залейся. Одна рука ныла под аккуратно наложенной шиной, локоть второй ломило от капельниц с физраствором и лекарствами. К ней приходила вся команда. Вся, кроме Гила. Она смотрела на них, молча удивляясь тому, что все ещё живы. И даже Натали жива. Неужели ей всё пригрезилось? Все их смерти, измывательства над подстилкой-Грэгом, флирт с Гилом и его ухаживания, благодаря которым Натали и похитила её?

Нет. Такое не может быть бредом.

Да, солнце играет с мозгом злые шутки, но не до такой же степени.

Ладно, смерти коллег и Натали ей почудились. Но не связь с Гилом. Такое просто не может пригрезиться, такое либо есть, либо нет.

Когда Конрад Экли на допросе задал Самый Главный Вопрос, – а именно: сколько длятся её интимные отношения с Гилом Гриссомом, – Сара Сайдл, притворно смутившись, ответила:

– Два года.

И, увидев, как вытягивается лицо Экли, добавила что-то про воскресенье. "Вот так-то, Гил, – думала Сара, глядя на удивлённого супервайзера, – теперь уже не имеет значения, придумала я нашу связь или нет. Тебе придётся встречаться со мной, подыгрывать мне, делая вид, что мы уже два года как вместе. А если ты будешь против, – тут она улыбнулась, вспомнив ощущения от воображаемого ножа в руке, – я займусь Грэгом. И даже познакомлюсь с ним ближе для этого".


End file.
